


A Ruined Hoodie

by deerfairy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, beginning of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerfairy/pseuds/deerfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he accidently spills his lunch on his crush, Chowder, and ruins his prized San Jose Sharks hoodie, Whiskey tries to mend the situation in a fluff-filled ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ruined Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership of Check, Please! All rights belong to Ngozi.
> 
> I want to thank manyspirks (on tumblr) for editing this!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this and maybe I'll add another chapter.

Whiskey didn’t mean for it to happen. It happened so suddenly that it was just a blur. One minute he was walking back to the table with his tray and the next minute there was mashed potatoes and gravy along with hot tea on the front of Chowder’s San Jose Sharks hoodie. He had messed up badly. Chowder went from happy-go-lucky to emotionless in a matter of a second. Whiskey tried to apologize and say he’d buy him a new hoodie but Chowder just muttered, “It’s fine…I gotta go change…See you later” and walked out the cafeteria. Panicked, Whiskey glanced at the table of his team and Nursey let out an “oh boy” whistle, and decided to state the obvious, “You messed up big time.”

Whiskey could feel his palms getting sweaty as he tried to process how badly he had fucked up. “I…uh…I-”

Nursey attempted to comfort him by saying, “Hey, don’t worry. It might not even stain.”

He hadn’t even thought about it staining the hoodie. What if he ruined Chowder’s hoodie for good? This was bad…this was really bad. He had to do something. He didn’t think that Chowder could ever get over him ruining his prized Sharks hoodie. What was a boy to do?

He quickly gathered up his mess and things to rush out of the cafeteria. He had to get to the nearest computer. He had to fix this. He didn’t want Chowder to be upset with him nor could he stand it. Whiskey burst through the front doors of the Samwell Library entrance and raced to the closest open computer. He flung his backpack down and sat in the chair, ignoring his racing heart as he caught his breath. He signed into the computer and typed in the URL for the San Jose Sharks merchandise shop.

“That’s not that bad,” Whiskey muttered to himself as he browses the online shop. He added the hoodie to the cart and continued to browse before he added one more thing to the cart and checked out. Hopefully he can get this to Chowder and mend the fence so he won’t be mad at him, but it says shipping will take 4 to 7 business days and Whiskey isn’t sure how he is going to hold out. The truth is, he _really likes_ Chowder and he can’t stand the thought of him being mad at him. So, he upped the delivery to 2 day shipping even though it cost extra and purchased the replacement hoodie and the gift. Before Whiskey left the library, he grabbed his backpack and stepped into the bathroom to wash his face. His face was a little pink from the run over and he felt warm to the touch. What this boy does to him, he thought to himself as he wiped his face off with a paper towel. He decided that he needed to check on Chowder before his next class, so he left the library bathroom and approached the coffee stand in the corner. He thought about what Chowder would like when he remembered that he’d seen him getting a hot chocolate with cinnamon and Dex turning his nose up at the thought of adding spice to something sweet. That was the day that Chowder had worn the scarf that completely covered his neck and mouth, making his nose barely visible, along with shark mittens that made his fingers look like teeth. This boy was so unnecessarily cute that it made Whiskey’s heart ache in longing to hold and kiss him.

He ordered two hot chocolates with cinnamon, and started the walk to the Haus. To occupy his time, he started thinking about the other times Chowder had made him smile or blush. Like how whenever it rained, Chowder always made sure to avoid stepping on the worms traveling across the sidewalk and would often times pick them up and put them back safely in the grass. Or when he would wake up from a nap with his hair all messy and he’d stretch and Whiskey would catch a glimpse of his belly. But Whiskey’s most favorite memory was when Chowder found a bird’s egg that had fallen out of a nest that was nowhere nearby, so he took it to the Haus and tried to hatch it himself. They all knew that the egg wasn’t going to hatch, but Chowder didn’t give up. Unfortunately, they had to tell him that it wasn’t going to work but to comfort him, they all had a funeral for the egg. The whole team was present and Holster delivered the eulogy. Chowder was in tears by the end of it, but Bitty cheered him up with some mini pies. Ransom had gotten some booze and they all did shots in honor of Eggward. They were wasted by midday and singing ballads about the brave and mighty life of Eggward. Chowder had a heart of pure gold and always cherished the smallest things in life. Whiskey could always count on him to put a smile on his face.

Whiskey arrived at the Haus feeling a little bit better than before. Letting out a sigh, he opened the door and walked in. Peering into the kitchen, he saw Bitty and Chowder sitting at the table with the hoodie and chemical treatments between them. Bitty looked up and gave him a sympathetic look while Chowder gave a half smile of sorts before going to his room without saying a word. Whiskey felt like he had been stabbed in the stomach.

“I tried everything I could, Whiskey, but the hoodie is ruined.” Bitty said sorrowfully.

“It’s ok. I already ordered a new one. I also got him a blanket.” Whiskey replied.

Bitty’s face lit up, “That will definitely cheer him up.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

Whiskey felt a burden being lifted off his shoulders and sighed gently. He handed a hot chocolate to Bitty and said, “Can you give this to Chowder for me? I’ve got to run to class.”

Bitty nodded, took the cup of cocoa with a little sharpie drawn shark on it, and saw Whiskey out. He turned around and headed up to Chowder’s room thinking about how Whiskey had fallen so hard for this dork. He knocked gently on Chowder’s door before opening it. “Hey. Whiskey brought you some hot chocolate.”

Chowder motioned for Bitty to enter and took the hot chocolate. He kept it in his hands, allowing the warmth to soak into his palms. He let out a long sigh and said, “I’m not mad at him. It-it was an accident and partially my fault. I was trying to ask him something but he didn’t look up in time. And now, my favorite hoodie is ruined.”

“It’ll be ok. Like you said, it was an accident and Whiskey feels horrible about it. He already bought you a new hoodie.” Bitty explained.

“He didn’t have to.” Chowder replied as he took a sip of the hot chocolate. It was so warm and delicious. It even had cinnamon in it. Chowder loves cinnamon in his hot chocolate but he thought the only one who knew that was Dex…how did Whiskey know? He smiled pleasantly and took another sip before thanking Bitty for checking in.

“Anytime.” he replied before leaving Chowder alone in his room.

Chowder had finished all of his classes for the day and since it is Friday, he decided to stay in his room. He sat on his bed to finish his hot chocolate and wondered just how Whiskey knew he liked cinnamon in it. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep.

~~~

Chowder felt a gentle hand shaking him and saying his name in a sing-song manner to wake him. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter and mumbled, “5 more minutes”. Apparently that was too much to ask for because the gentle hand turned harsh and removed all of his blankets and pushed him out of bed. Chowder hit the floor and let out a groan. When he opened his eyes, he saw Nursey and Dex standing overtop of him. “What gives?”

Nursey responded first, “Chill. You slept for 30 hours bro, that ain’t healthy.”

Chowder started to register the loud music and chattering downstairs through the vibration of his floor from another Haus party. “What time is it?”

“It’s 10 pm. On Saturday.” Dex replied, “Seriously bro, your naps are getting outta control.”

“Whoops, sorry. That’s what happens when I drink hot chocolate and then go to bed.” 

“Doesn’t matter now, just get ready and come downstairs to party.” Nursey set a cup of tub juice on his dresser that implies it’s for Chowder before he pushed Dex out of the room and back downstairs.

Chowder got up and walked to his and Lardo’s bathroom to get ready for the party. After showering, shaving, and cleaning up, he went to his closet to grab his San Jose Shark hoodie when he remembered that it had been ruined. He paused momentarily before sighing and grabbing his Samwell University hoodie. He picked up the cup of tub juice and took a sip. It had become a lot more potent now that Shitty wasn’t in control of it. He gagged a little but chugged it quickly. Chowder left the cup upstairs and left his room for the party. He instantly ran into Ransom who handed him a fresh cup of tub juice and told him that Whiskey was looking for him. Chowder scanned the living room for any sign of Whiskey when he saw him attempting to challenge Lardo at Beer Pong. The poor guy didn’t know what he was getting himself into. Chowder pushed through the crowd of people dancing and drinking, occasionally waving to people he knew or smiling in their direction until he made it to the corner where Whiskey and Lardo stood across from each other with ping-pong balls in hand ready to throw down. Chowder made an attempt to interrupt, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Whiskey looked over and smiled before getting serious. “It’s about time someone dethrones her.”

Lardo chuckled and glared at Whiskey, “Well, I better knock you down a peg or two, because no one can beat me.”

The game began and ended quickly with Lardo only having to drink one cup and Whiskey downing all 6 of his. Whiskey was surprisingly tolerant of his alcohol but he was on the climb up to a great party buzz. Chowder put his hand on his shoulder and asked him what he wanted to talk about and Whiskey smiled and said he had a surprise but they had to go get it from the kitchen. Together, they pushed through the crowd and made it to the kitchen, which was surprisingly empty. Opening the cabinet that Whiskey pointed at, Chowder pulled out a grocery bag with crumpled up newspaper as tissue paper.

“You gotta go upstairs and open it.” Whiskey instructed. So once again, they push through a small crowd of people and make their way upstairs. Away from the party and regaining their ability to think and hear, Chowder thanked Whiskey and opened the present. He pulled out the Sharks hoodie first and got so excited that he took off his Samwell one to put the new one on. Whiskey’s eyes probably lingered a bit too long but he couldn’t help it. Chowder was just irresistible.

“Thank you, so much!” Chowder said, snapping Whiskey out of his lustful gaze.

“There’s something else in there too.”

Chowder checked the bag and when he pulled out the Sharks blanket, he almost cried. It was so soft and Whiskey was so thoughtful to buy it for him. Chowder was speechless.

“I didn’t know if you had that one or not, but I hope this makes everything ok now.”

Chowder threw his arms around Whiskey’s neck and nuzzled his head into the other’s shoulder. Whiskey embraced him and started to rub his back in a soothing motion. Chowder pulled away a little and looked into Whiskey’s eyes, “Thank you…Whiskers, this means a lot to me.” He then leaned in and kissed him. Whiskey had to double check to see if this was reality. Was Chowder really kissing him? It was so soft and loving that his knees almost gave out, but he remained standing as he kissed Chowder back. He pulled him in tighter and deepened the kiss, moaning a little as Chowder sucked on his bottom lip. This kiss had sent Whiskey over the edge of the iceberg and the alcohol took over, putting him in a daze. He couldn’t help but giggle and smile that Chowder actually liked him back. Chowder pulled away, blushing and smiling at the affect he had on Whiskey.

They both stood there for what seemed like forever, enjoying the warm embrace before they heard Bitty starting to sing downstairs. “We should probably go rejoin the party, huh?”

“Well who else is going to film Bitty to chirp him in the morning?” Whiskey responded. So they regrettably let go and headed downstairs to see what piece of furniture Bitty had claimed for a stage.


End file.
